Proposal?
by Floral White
Summary: (Semi-canon, maybe?)/Berawal dari sebuah lamaran tidak berkelas, dan ditambah dengan sedikit bumbu "kebohongan" Akhirnya Sasuke bisa membuat gadis yang sudah lama diincarnya menyandang nama klannya. Namun bagaimana jika keinginannya untuk memulai "restorasi" klan Uchiha harus mendapat begitu banyak rintangan. Baik dari rekan-rekannya di tim Tujuh maupun juga ayah mertuanya?/R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura menguap lelah, iris emeraldnya terlihat sayu dengan kantung mata yang nampak sangat jelas. Dengan langkah pelan, ia berjalan keluar dari gedung rumah sakit. Udara malam terasa sejuk menerpa tubuh lelahnya. Hal terakhir yang ingin ia lakukan adalah tidur di kasur nyamannya. Namun, undangan untuk makan malam bersama seluruh anggota rocky 12 membuatnya harus berputar arah dari jalan menuju rumahnya. Meskipun sangat lelah, Sakura tetap mnghadiri acara yang digagas oleh Nauto dan Ino tersebut.

Di jalanan, Sakura bertemu beberapa orang yang dikenalnya dan menyapa mereka ramah. Meskipun tubuhnya terasa sangat letih, namun ia berusaha untuk tetap menampakkan senyum pada mereka. wajar saja jika dia kelelahan. Dalam satu minggu ini, hampir setiap hari ia melakukan operasi. Apalagi jika tiap harinya, akan ada dua atau tiga pasien yang ditanganinya. Belum lagi ia harus lembur untuk membantu Tsunade mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya, karena Shizune sedang ada misi khusus. Jadi, Sakura juga bertugas untuk menggantikan Shizune sementara waktu.

Setelah lima belas menit berjalan, Sakura akhirnya sampai di kedai yang sudah ditentukan. Memperbaiki rambutnya yang sedikit awut-awutan, ia lalu berjalan pelan menuju pintu masuk ke dalam kedai. Tidak sulit untuk menemukan dimana teman-temannya berada. Ketika baru masuk saja, Sakura sudah di sapa oleh suara cempreng Naruto dan Ino yang berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Sakura-_chan_!"

"Jidat!"

Sakura hanya bisa mendesah mendegar namanya dipanggil, karena hampir semua pengunjung kini tengah menatap ke arahnya. Dengan agak malu, Sakura melangkah menuju meja panjang tempat rekan-rekannya menikmati hidangan mereka.

"Apa bisa kalian berdua tidak berteriak seperti itu," desis Sakura ketika sudah duduk di samping Naruto. Matanya sedikit menyipit ke arah Ino yang hanya tersenyum _innocent_.

"Memangnya kenapa, jidat?" tanya gadis pirang tersebut.

"Aku malu, bodoh!" kesal Sakura.

"Kenapa malu, Sakura-_chan_?" Kini giliran Naruto yang angkat bicara.

Sakura terlalu lelah untuk menanggapi lagi, ia memilih untuk memesan secangkir _ocha _hangat yang mungkin bisa meringankan letihnya.

.

.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya diam, beberapa kali melirik ke arah gadis rekan satu timnya yang kebetulan tepat di sampingnya. Keningnya sedikit mengernyit saat melihat kantung mata Sakura, juga wajah letih dan lelahnya. Namun ia mencoba untuk tidak peduli, tetapi tanpa bisa ditahannya ia kembali melirik gadis yang menghuni tempat khusus di hatinya itu.

"Kenapa tidak makan, jelek?"

Pertanyaan Sai membuat Sasuke mau tidak mau menengok pada gadis di sampingnya. Iris kelamnya menyipit saat melihat wajah lesu rekannya itu.

Sementara gadis yang ditanya, hanya menggeleng pelan dan mendesah. "Aku benar-benar tidak bernafsu, melakukan dua operasi hari ini membuat selera makanku hilang." Sakura tersenyum letih sembari melihat ke arah Sai yang menyiapkan irisan daging di atas pemanggang.

"Pantas saja tinggal tulang begitu. Kau terlihat semakin jelek," ujar Sai. Sejujurnya, Sai hanya ingin memberi nasehat pada Sakura untuk menjaga pola makannya agar tidak sakit. Namun, caranya mungkin agak sedikit menyinggung.

Sakura yang tengah dalam keadaan letih, tidak terlalu mempersoalkan ucapan Sai barusan. Ia kembali menyeruput _ocha _hangat yang dipesannya. "Aku akan menghajarmu nanti, Sai," balas Sakura.

"Yang dikatakan Sai-_kun_ itu benar, Sakura," kata Ino membela pacarnya. Lengan kanannya melingkar erat di lengan kiri Sai. "_Sankyuu_," ujarnya kemudian ketika Sai menaruh daging yang sudah matang di piringnya.

Sedangkan Sakura, gadis itu mendesah berat. Ia benar-benar sedang tidak ada tenaga untuk berdebat dengan dua sejoli itu.

Dan Sasuke, pemuda yang terlihat acuh itu sebenarnya telah memperhatikan Sakura semenjak gadis itu datang. Iris kelamnya tidak luput dari setiap gerak geriknya. Bagaimana Sakura mengambil napas panjang beberapa kali, bagaimana keningnya terlihat mengernyit ketika menyeruput _ocha-_nya. Juga _chakra _gadis itu yang agak tidak stabil.

Dan melihat keadaan Sakura yang sekarang ini membuat sisi pelindungnya muncul.

Sasuke lalu mengambil irisan daging yang sudah matang di atas pemanggang dan memindahkannya di atas piring. Bahkan, daging milik Naruto dan Chouji juga dirampasnya. Tentu saja sang empunya merasa tidak rela.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke?" Chouji bertanya tatkala dagingnya diambil seenaknya oleh Sasuke. pemuda gembul itu tidak takut berhadapan dengan siapun jika sudah berhubungan dengan makanan.

Dan Naruto, pemuda itu berdecak kesal. "Teme! Kenapa mengambil dagingku?" deliknya kesal.

Sedangkan si pelaku hanya mendengus sebagai jawaban keberatan dari pemiliki daging, lalu ia menaruh piring yang sudah penuh dengan daging tersebut di depan Sakura.

"Makanlah!" perintahnya. Sama sekali menghiraukan _deathglare _dari si pemilik daging.

"Sasuke-_kun_," ujar Sakura bingung sembari menatap sepiring daging yang sudah tersaji di depannya. "Aku tidak lapar," jelasnya kemudian.

Sasuke yang sangat tidak suka menerima penolakan memberikan tatapan tajam penuh intimidasi pada Sakura. "Habiskan itu!" perintahnya lagi. "Bagaimana kau bisa melahirkan anak-anakku jika tubuhmu kurus begitu," lanjut Sasuke seraya mencomot daging di piring Sakura.

Sontak, ucapan Sasuke barusan membuat Sakura membeku. Bukan hanya Sakura, tetapi semua anggota rocky dua belas yang hadir di sana tersedak berjamaah dengan lamaran tidak elit Sasuke.

Entah karena terlalu _shock_, atau mungkin memang tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah karena lembur seminggu ini, Sakura tiba-tiba pingsan membuat Ino dan Naruto menjerit kaget.

"Jidat!"

"Sakura-_chan_!"

Naruto yang kebetulan berada tepat di samping Sakura langsung berdiri, berniat untuk membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit. Namun, sepasang mata elang yang berubah merah dalam sekejap membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

"Aku yang akan membawanya, Dobe!" Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam, membuat pemuda itu sedikit merinding. "Dan mulai sekarang, jangan menyentuh gadisku seenaknya!" lanjut Sasuke memperingati.

Lalu, Sasuke mengangkat Sakura yang pingsan tertelungkup di atas meja. Untung saja kepalanya tidak jatuh di atas piring yang penuh daging tersebut.

Tanpa pamit pada teman-temannya, Sasuke langsung membawa Sakura ala _bridal style _keluar dari kedai, tidak mempedulikan bisik-bisik dari pengunjung lainnya.

Sedangkan anggota _rocky _dua belas masih melongo dengan kejadian barusan, terkecuali Chouji. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar ketika mengambil piring yang penuh daging peninggalan Sakura. Mungkin hanya ia yang tidak terpengaruh oleh kejadian barusan. Baginya, daging di depannya ini lebih menggoda dari lamaran Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak berkelas itu.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

Hanya fic iseng pelepas penat di tengah tugas yang menggunung xD

Mind to Riview…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

Setelah keluar dari kedai, Sasuke membawa Sakura yang terlelap—pingsan di gendongannya. Tanpa merasa terbebani, Sasuke membawa tubuh ringkih nan kurus Sakura menuju rumah gadis itu. Namun, ketika tiba di persimpangan, Sasuke berhenti sejenak. Dan sebuah seringai terpatri di bibir yang biasanya terlihat seperti garis lurus itu. Bungsu Uchiha itu memiliki rencana jenius di kepalanya. Ia bisa memastikan, besok pagi gadis _pink _ ini akan memberikan jawaban memuaskan untuk lamarannya.

Untuk memuluskan rencananya itu, Sasuke membawa Sakura ke rumahnya. Setelah menempatkan Sakura di kasurnya, Sasuke menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi sebelum tidur. Tentu tidak lupa, ia juga harus mencuci kaki terlebih dahulu seperti yang diajarkan oleh ibunya.

Malam semakin larut, dan Sasuke sudah mulai merasakan kantuk. Dengan perlahan, ia naik ke atas kasur dan berbaring di tempat kosong di samping gadisnya. Setelah lampu padam, Sasuke berbalik dan berbaring miring menghadap Sakura yang tengah damai di alam bawah sadarnya. Tanpa bisa ditahan, jemari penjangnya mengelus pipi porselen gadis yang selalu menganggu pikirannya itu.

"_Manis juga_,_" _batin Sasuke. Iris _onyx-_nya seolah tidak rela untuk terpejam, ia masih ingin memperhatikan raut wajah damai Sakura saat ini. Sasuke sangat tahu, seminggu ini Sakura pasti sangata lelah karena bekerja lembur di rumah sakit.

Rasanya, Sasuke ingin memberi pelajaran pada Tsunade agar tidak membuat Sakuranya kelelahan begini. "_Hokage sialan!_" batinnya geram.

Dan jika nanti Sakura sudah mnejadi istrinya, Sasuke berniat akan mengurung Sakura bersamanya. Memulai rencana membangun kembali klan Uchiha bersama gadis yang dicintainya.

Cinta?

Cinta, ya. Sasuke tersenyum sangat tipis akan hal itu. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan perasaan menjengkelkan yang muncul karenamu, Sakura," gumam Sasuke tepat di telinga gadis pingsan itu.

Kemudian, lengan kokohnya melingkari pinggang Sakura dan membalik posisi berbaring Sakura agar sama seperti dirinya.

Jadilah, Sakura kini berbaring miring berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Sasuke sengaja membuat lengan kirinya menjadi bantal pribadi Sakura, agar ia lebih mudah dan nyaman dalam memeluk gadis itu.

Setelah mengecup kening Sakura, Sasuke tidak membutukan waktu lama untuk memasuki alam mimpi. Bahkan ketika tidur, mimpi Sasuke dipenuhi oleh rencana pernikahannya dengan Sakura.

Semoga saja, apa yang direncakan oleh Sasuke berjalan baik seperti yang ada di mimpinya.

Dan malam itu, Sasuke tidur sangat pulas karena dihiasi mimpi-mimpi yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Dan satu hal lagi, ia tengah tidur bersama Sakura, gadis yang paling menjengkelkan yang selalu menganggu hati dan pikirannya.

Tidur bersama Sakura

Tidur bersama Sakura

Tidur bersama Sakura

Tidur bersama Sakura

.

.

.

.

Pagi telah menjelang, namun Sasuke terlalu malas untuk keluar dari selimut nyamannya. Apalagi ada seorang gadis yang menemaninya, serasa dunia hanya berada di ranjangnya saja.

Pancaran _onyx-_nya menatap penuh kasih gadis yang sebentar lagi akan menyandang marganya. Kembali, tangan besarnya membelai sayang helaian merah jambu yang terasa speerti sutra itu. Karena perbuatannya inilah, gadis yang sedari tadi masih terlelapp itu kini melenguh pelan dan kelopak matanya muai terbuka.

Awalnya, Sakura yang merasa sangat nyaman terlalu malas untuk bangun. Namun, terpaan udara hangat di wajahnya membuatnya penasaran. Apalagi, saat ia merasakan belaian lembut di kepalanya. Apakah ayah dan ibunya sudah pulang dari bulan madu keempat mereka, pikir Sakura.

Memutuskan untuk bangun, Sakura perlahan membuka kelopak mata yang menutupi iris emeraldnya. Dengan samar-samar, Sakura melihat hidung mancung tepat di depan matanya. Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, akhirnya Sakura bisa menyesuaikan cahaya dengan matanya dan melihat jelas hidung sipaa sebenranya itu.

Emeraldnya langsung melebar setelah mneyadari siapa yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya. "S-Sasuke-_kun_!?"

Sakura terlonjak kaget dan langsung duduk, dengan sigap ia menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut hingga ke bawah dagunya. Iris emeraldnya meneliti kamar tempatnya berada sekarang, dan ia bisa memastikan dalam dua detik bahwa kamar ini bukan miliknya.

Dengan gerakan kaku, Sakura menolehkan wajahnya pada pemuda yang tengah menatap datar ke arahnya.

"Kenapa… Kenapa aku bisa disini?" tanyanya pada Sasuke. Lalu, ingatan mengenai kejadian malam sebelumnya di kedai membuat segalanya terjawab.

Sakura kaku, ia menatap Sasuke meneliti. Hatinya terhenyak saat melihat dada bidang Sasuke yang tidak tertutupi. Polos, tanpa kain yang menutupinya. Sakura sangat takut, takut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Kita tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh, 'kan?" Sakura menatap Sasuke takut sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke, masih memandang datar Sakura. Meski hatinya tengah menyeringai, namun ia mencoba bersikap seperti tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

Memang tidak terjadi apa-apa, 'kan.

"Memangnya kau tidak ingat?" Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Tentu ia bisa melihat raut gusar Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng, ia semakin takut. Karena itu, Sakura mengeratkan cengkramannya pada selimut yang didominasi oleh aroma maskulin Sasuke itu. Kemudian, matanya tidak sengaja menemukan sebuah kain berwarna merah di lantai yang bertindihan dengan kemeja putih kusut.

Jantungnya berpacu gila, wajahnya memucat. Seluruh aliran darahnya terasa berhenti, dan dunianya memutih. Selama sepuluh menit, tatapan Sakura kosong meski pandangannya tidak beralih dari dua potong kain yang ternyata adalah bajunya dan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengernyit, ia kemudian mengikuti arah pandnag Sakura. lalu seringai tipis terukir di bibir tipisnya saat melihat apa yang membuat Sakura _shock _seperti itu.

Sasuke bersyukur, karena hawa tadi malam lumayan panas sehingga mereka berdua tanpa sadar membuka baju mereka untuk menetralisir panas tubuh mereka. Sepertinya, Sakura tidak akan bisa menolak lamaran yang dilontarkannya tadi malam.

"Sasuke-_kun_…"

Suara lembut Sakura melenyapkan seringai di bibir Sasuke. Perasaan iba langsung menyergap hatinya saat melihat wajah sendu dan mata berkaca-kaca gadisnya. Namun Sasuke mengabaikannya. Pemuda itu masih menunggu dari kelanjutan ucapan Sakura.

Kerongkongan Sakura terasa sakit untuk melanjutkan ucapannya, seolah ada biji kedondong di sana. Ia sangat takut akan jawaban yang diberikan Sasuke nantinya. Namun gadis itu ingin memastikan.

"…Apa tadi malam, kita…?" Sakura tidak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya di selimut milik Sasuke.

Sekitar lima menit, keheningan melanda keduanya. Sakura merasakan kasur sedikit bergerak. Kemudian sebuah lengan yang ia yakini milik Sasuke merangkul pingganya. Napas hangat membelai daun telinganya, kemudian suara berat Sasuke menjawab ketakutannya.

"Hn, tadi malam kita tidur bersama." Sasuke berkata dengan nada datar seperti biasa, namun seringai kembali terukir di bibirnya. "Kau harus membiasakan diri untuk malam-malam selanjutnya," imbuh Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak bohong. Mereka memang tidur bersama, 'kan?

Meski secara implisit, ini kedua kalinya Sasuke melamar gadis itu.

Mengangkat kepalanya, Sakura disambut oleh iris kelam mempesona. Dengan berlinang air mata, Sakura mengangguk tanpa bisa dikontrolnya, mengiyakan lamaran Sasuke tersebut.

Menyeringai puas, Sasuke mengusap air mata calon istrinya. Lalu mengecup sayang kening Sakura yang menggoda itu. "Mandilah, kita akan menemui orang tuamu," katanya memerintahkan.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Sakura mengangguk menuruti perintah Sasuke.

Mengumpulkan selimut di sekitar tubuhnya, Sakura kemudian turun dari tempat tidur dan mengambil bajunya yang tergeletak di lantai.

Sedangkan Sasuke, seringainya tumbuh semakin lebar melihat pintu kamar mandi yang sudah tertutup tersebut. Dia tidak habis pikir, apa Sakura begitu bodoh. Padahal tadi malam, mereka hanya tidur bersama dan tidak melakukan hal-hal lainnya—meski Sasuke ingin.

Sembari terkekh geli, Sasuke urun dari ranjangnya untuk ke dapur mencari minuman. Namun, ketika matanya melihat pintu kamar mandi tidak benar-benar tertutup, Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk ke dapur.

Perlahan, Sasuke membuka pintu kamar mandi. Bisa dilihatnya Sakura yang tengah berendam nyaman di bathub dengan mata terpejam. Kemudian, terlintas ide di kepalanya. "Mandi bersama" terdengar cukup bagus, apalagi jika ia memberikan alasan ini juga kepada orang tua Sakura saat melamarnya nanti. Bisa dipastikan, lamarannya tidak akan ditolak.

Menutup pintu perlahan, Sasuke mulai mmebuka celana panjangnya meninggalkan boxer hitamnya.

Sakura yang menyadari hawa keberadaan seseorang, meski tidak mendeteksi adanya _chakra _langsung membuka matanya. Alangkah terkejutnya saat ia melihat Sasuke yang sudah berdiri hanya dengan celana boxer di sampingnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini!" pekiknya. Dengan segera, Sakura menguburkan dirinya ke dalam air hingga menyentuh dagunya. Pipinya sudah sangat merah akibat rasa malu dan air hangat di bathub.

"Kita sudah tidur bersama," ujar Sasuke. "Jadi tidak masalah jika kita mandi bersama," lanjutya dengan seringai yang terpampang di wajahnya.

.

.

Dan Sasuke dengan mudah memberi jawaban saat ditanya oleh Kizashi tentang alasannya menikahi Sakura. Cukup dengan sebuah kaliimat yang pendek.

"Kami sudah tidur dan mandi bersama."

Pagi itu juga, Sasuke langsung mendapat restu dari kedua orang tua Sakura yang baru pulang dari bulan madu mereka.

Sepertinya, _Kami-sama _memberikan kemudahan bagi pembangkitan kembali klan Uchiha.

.

.

_**Fin**_

**.**.

.

Mwahaha… apa ini?

Sebenarnya, saya tidak ada niatan untuk bikin sequel dari fic ini, tetapi entah kenapa ide ini tiba-tiba muncul waktu lagi bikin power point untuk tugas presentasi besok. Jadinya, tugasnya terbengkalai untuk ngetik fic ini bentar hihihi..

Saya terlalu malas untuk publish 'new story' jadi saya mutusin untuk jadiin fic ini chap kedua dari fic sebelumnya. Gomen juga untuk typonya xD

Daaann… terima kasih untuk ripiu kalian untuk chap sebelumnya, dan juga untuk silent readers yang sudah mampir.

_Sankyuu minna…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke menyeringai puas ketika dirinya telah selesai mencium pengantinnya. Suara riuh tepuk tangan dihiraukannya, karena perhatiannya kini tertuju hanya pada istrinya yang tengah memerah. Sakura yang seperti itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan untuk disantap?

Kembali, suara siulan dan tepuk tangan dari para tamu undangan bergemuruh saat Sasuke menyentuh bibir istrinya untuk yang kedua kali. Tidak peduli tempat, pemuda Uchiha yang sudah _ngebet _ingin membangun kembali klan Uchiha malah semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Sedangkan Sakura, gadis yang mengira dirinya sudah menjadi wanita tersebut hanya bisa terhanyut dengan pagutan maut Sasuke yang membawanya hingga ke awan. Namun, suara cempreng Naruto membuat Sakura langsung tersadar dimana dirinya.

"Teme! Simpan untuk itu malam pertamamu!" teriak Naruto yang disambut riuh siulan dari rekan-rekan mereka.

Segera, Sakura mencoba melepaskan lumatan Sasuke. Wajahnya sudah sangat memerah, karena pagutan Sasuke dan juga rasa malu dari sorakan para tamu undangan. Dan Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda itu seolah tidak peduli. Seolah dunia ini hanya ada ia dan gadis yang tengah kecupnya, dan orang-orang yang tengah bersorak seolah menjadi alunan deburan ombak yang menambah kesan romantis. Bahkan Sasuke mengabaikan wajah merah Kizashi karena melihat putri tercintanya disantap habis oleh Sasuke.

"Bocah itu, benar-benar!" geram Kizashi menahan amarah dan malu. Pria itu merasa sangat kasihan terhadap putrinya yang seperti kekurangan napas. Kalau saja dia bukan menantunya, Kizashi pasti sudah menghajar habis Sasuke.

Di sampingnya, Mebuki sedikit memerah melihat putrinya yang tengah dilahap habis oleh Sasuke. Menyentuh lengan suaminya, Mebuki hanya tersenyum melihat raut wajah kesal di wajah Kizashi. "Bukankah, mereka mengingatkan kita dulu," ujar Mebuki memerah saat Sasuke semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

Kizashi mendengus, "Tetapi itu putriku," geramnya meski semburat merah menghiasi pipinya.

Mebuki terkikik, "Kau juga seperti Sasuke, dulu," jelas Mebuki untuk mengingatkan suaminya.

Mengambil napas panjang, Kizashi menarik lengan istrinya untuk keluar dari tempat resepsi. Ia sudah tidak sanggup melihat putrinya teraniaya seperti itu.

.

Setelah puas melumat habis istrinya, Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan serangannya setelah hampir sepuluh menit. Dan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, ia mengangkat tubuh Sakura yang sudah terkulai lemah.

"Oi, Teme! Mau kemana?" Naruto berlari menghampiri Sasuke.

"Pulang, bodoh!" desis Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto, memberi perintah untuk menyuruhnya minggir dari dari jalannya.

Naruto menyeringai jahil, "Jangan bilang kau sudah tidak tahan, Teme," goda Naruto dengan mata berkedip sembari melirik Sakura yang ternyata sudah pingsan di gendongan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus, "Bukan urusanmu! Istriku pula," balas Sasuke.

"Kau memang sudah tidak sabar membangun kembali klanmu, eh?" Seringai mesum Naruto yang diwariskannya dari Jiraiya terpampang jelas di wajahnya. "Tapi jangan terlalu kasar, Teme! Kasihan Sakura-_chan_," imbuh Naruto dengan kerlingan menggoda.

"Cih, minggir Dobe!" kesal Sasuke. Ia sudah tidak tahan mendengar ocehan tidak berguna Naruto.

Puas menggoda Sasuke, Naruto memilih minggir dan memberikan jalan bagi sahabatnya untuk membopong istrinya ke kompleks Uchiha. "Awas saja kalau kau membuat Sakura sampai tidak bisa berjalan!" Naruto memperingati. "Ada yang ingin aku lakukan dengannya besok," lanjutya kemudian.

"Lupakan! Aku akan mengurungnya bersamaku seminggu ke depan." Sasuke melirik Naruto yang nampak terkejut di belakangnya. Senyum sangat tipis sempat singgah di bibirnya ketika matanya menatap gadis pingsan di pelukannya.

Menyisakan kepulan asap, Sasuke sudah menghilang dalam sekejap bersama Sakura. Meninggalkan Naruto dengan mulut ternganga lebar. Pemuda pirang itu masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang diakatakan Sasuke. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasib Sakura di tangan sahabatnya sekarang. Ia merasa sangat kasihan dengan sahabat _pink-_nya, karena mendapat suami ganas seperti Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seharusnya, malam ini Sasuke tengah menikmati waktunya bersama Sakura. Namun sepertinya, mertuanya masih belum bisa merelakan anak gadis mereka padanya. Lihat saja, sejak kedatangannya Kizashi menatapnya sedikit sinis. Namun Sasuke menagabaikannya, ia sudah tidak mempan oleh hal seperti itu meski datang dari mertuanya.

Helaan napas berat membuat Sasuke melihat ke sumber suara. Manik sekelam malamnya langsung berhadapan dengan mata sinis dari Kizashi. Tidak gentar, Sasuke membalas tatapan itu. ia sangat tahu kenapa ayah mertuanya itu bersikap seperti ini padanya.

"Relakan saja Sakura, aku akan membuatnya bahagia." Sasuke berucap datar, namun pancaran matanya menunjukkan kepastian.

Dahi Kizashi mengernyit, bibirnya sedikit berkedut menahan geraman. Bocah ini memang sangat menyebalkan. Bagaimana bisa berkata seperti itu padanya, mertuanya sendiri. "Kenapa putriku bisa jatuh cinta dengan orang sepertimu?" geramnya. Sejujurnya, ia masih belum rela mebiarkan Sakura menikah secepat ini. Namun, bocah Uchiha itu ternyata telah mengambil _start _duluan, sehingga ia tidak bisa menolaknya.

Sasuke menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan ayah mertuanya. "Karena Sakura takdirku," jawabnya mantap.

Kizashi mendesah berat, menantunya ini memang pintar beradu argumen dengannya. Karena tahu tidak akan menang, akhirnya Kizashi memilih untuk pergi ke dapur meninggalkan Sasuke yang menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

.

Setelah makan malam yang terasa sangat lama, akhirnya Kizashi dan Mebuki pamit untuk pulang. Awalnya, Kizashi berniat untuk menginap agar Sasuke tidak berbuat macam-macam dengan putrinya, mengingat bagaimana ganasnya menantunya itu mencium putrinya. Ia sangat yakin, pasti malam ini Sasuke akan melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya yang tertunda itu. bagaimana Kizashi bisa tahu, karena dia juga begitu dulu.

Namun, keinginan Kizashi melindungi putrinya dari ancaman suaminya harus kandas karena Mebuki mengancam akan _ngambek _kalau ia tidak segera pergi dari rumah menantunya. Dengan kecewa, akhirnya pria berkepala empat lebih itu melangkah gontai meninggalkan rumah putra putrinya dengan perasaan risau.

"_Semoga Sakura baik-baik saja_," batin Kizashi. Karena dia sangat tahu, apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke nantinya. Sekelebat ingatan kembali di kepalanya, ketika malam pertamanya dengan istrinya. Kizashi tidak yakin, besok putrinya bisa berjalan dengan baik. Karena ia dulu juga membuat Mebuki tidak bisa berjalan hampir seminggu.

Apakah itu yang dikatakan karma? Karena putri tercintanya hampir bernasib sama seperti istrinya dulu karena perbuatan dirinya.

Entahlah

.

.

.

.

Sakura melirik gugup suaminya yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Terlihat semburat merah menghiasi pipi mulusnya melihat tubuh Sasuke yang hanya ditutupi oleh sehelai handuk. Merasa malu sendiri, akhirnya Sakura memilih untuk keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

Belum sempat melewati pintu, lengan kokoh melingkari pinggangnya. Napas segar beraroma mint memasuki indra penciumannya. Sakura bergidik ketika kepala suaminya menelusup ke lehernya. Tentu saja perbuatan Sasuke itu menimbulkan rasa geli bagi Sakura karena di sana adalah area yang sangat sensitif baginya.

"Mau kemana, Saki?" Sasuke menyeringai tipis di lekukan leher istrinya. Dia sangat tahu titik disana memang titik sensitif Sakura, dan disanalah tempat favoritnya.

"Unghh, Sasuke-_kun_…" Sakura tidak mampu menahan desahan geli karena lehernya tengah dicumbu oleh suaminya. Apalagi saat merasakan gigitan kecil di kulitnya, dan diatambah benda panas yang membelai kulitnya yang terasa sedikit nyeri.

Meski belum puas, Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dari leher istrinya. Ia kemudian menutup pintu lalu membopong Sakura menuju ranjang.

Pekikan nyaring keluar dari mulut Sakura, namun suaminya tetap membawanya ke kasur dan merebahkannya di atas lembaran halus. Sakura bisa merasakan detakan jantungnya yang luar biasa cepat ketika Sasuke sudah melayang di atasnya. Senyum langka dari suaminya mampu membuat Sakura meredakan kegugupannya.

"Kenapa gugup? Bukankah kita pernah melakukannya?" Sasuke membelai penuh kasih pipi kiri Sakura dengan jemarinya.

Wajah Sakura merah padam mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Jantungnya kembali balap setelah mereda sejenak. "E-Eto… Tetap saja…tapi…" Sakura tidak bisa menjawab dengan kalimat yang koheren saking gugupnya. Meski mereka pernah melakukan hal 'itu' sebelumnya, namun waktu itu Sakura tidak sadar dan tidak ingat. Jadi baginya, malam ini adalah yang pertama kali untuknya. Dan hal itu sangat memalukan, pikirnya.

Jemari panjang Sasuke mengambil dagu Sakura agar menatap ke arahnya, untuk kedua kalinya ia menampilkan senyum tipis yang hanya ditujukan pada gadis di bawahnya. Bukan seringai yang biasa ditunjukkannya.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," kata Sasuke menenangkan. Perlahan telunjuknya mengarah pada sudut bibir Sakura. "Aku akan berusaha untuk lembut," imbuhnya kemudian.

Dan sebelum Sakura membuka mulutnya untuk membalas ucapan Sasuke, pemuda itu telah terlebih dahulu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura. Meski awalnya sempat kaget, Sakura kini mengalungkan lengannya pada leher suaminya.

Belaian lembut penuh kasih Sasuke curahkan hanya untuk Sakura, gadis yang telah mengisi kekosongan hidupnya.

Mengambil napas sejenak, Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan lembut. Gadis merah jambu itu semakin merona dibuatnya. Mereka tidak perlu kata-kata untuk mengungkapkan perasaan mereka saat ini, karena tidak akan cukup untuk mewakili.

Kembali, Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya. Menyentuh kembali bibir kenyal yang membuatnya candu dan tidak pernah merasa cukup. Detak jantung mereka seirama, senada dengan tarian lidah mereka. terkadang, Sasuke akan menghentikan ciumannya untuk membiarkan Sakura mengambil napas. Namun tidak sampai lima detik, ia kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Meluapkan rasa yang selama ini terpendam.

Meski belum puas, Sasuke mulai melepaskan pagutannya di bibir Sakura yag mulai bengkak. Gadis itu bernapas rakus untuk mengisi kembali paru-parunya.

"Sasuke-_kun_" panggil Sakura masih terengah-engah.

"Hn," balas Sasuke. Pemuda itu kembali menginvasi mulut istrinya. Ia sangat tidak rela berpindah dari sana.

Namun kali ini, Sakura mencoba menolaknya dengan menahan dada pemuda itu. Karena tidak mendapat respon, akhirnya Sakura menggigit lidah Sasuke yang tengah asyik-asyiknya menjelajah dalam gua hangatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" desis Sasuke. Ia bisa merasakan lidahnya sedikit mnegeluarkan darah akibat gigitan Sakura.

Sakura merasa bersalah telah menggigit Sasuke. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghentikan suaminya.

"_Gomen_," ungkap Sakura. "Aku mendengar suara ketukan di pintu," jelasnya tentang alasan ia menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

Mau tidak mau, Sasuke bergeser dari atas tubuh Sakura. "Aku akan melihatnya," ujar Sasuke. Sebelum turun dari ranjang, pemuda itu sempat mengecup lembut bibir merekah Sakura akibat perbuatannya.

Dengan hanya megenakan celana pendek saja, Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya untuk melihat orang yang telah mengganggu kegiatannya bersama Sakura.

Ck, sial!

Dan lebih sialnya lagi, ternyata penganggu tersebut adalah Naruto, Kakashi juga Sai.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" desisnya menatap tajam tiga makhluk penganggu itu.

Kakashi memberikan tampilan mmebosankan seperti biasa, Naruto hanya nyengir lima jari pada Sasuke. Dan Sai, pemuda itu memberikan senyum ramah seperti biasanya.

"Kami hanya ingin memantau malam pertama kalian. Takutnya kau terlalu kasar dengan Sakura-_chan_," jelas Naruto mengenai kedatanganya.

Dan sebelum Sasuke bisa mengelola perkataan Naruto saking kesalnya, ketiga tamu tak diundang itu telah masuk ke dalam rumah dan langsung menuju kamar Sasuke.

_Kuso!kuso!Kuso!_

Sepertinya kegiatan Sasuke dan Sakura malam ini harus tertunda.

_Poor _Sasuke

.

.

.

End…untuk chap ini xD


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

Gerutuan tidak jelas keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Manik kelamnya terlihat sayu karena belum pernah terpejam semenjak tadi malam. Bagaimana mau tidur, semalaman ia harus meladeni tiga rekannya di tim tujuh untuk bermain kartu. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana kesalnya Sasuke, malam yang seharusnya menjadi titik awal pembangunan klannya harus tertunda karena kedatangan tiga makhluk tidak tahu diri itu. Namun, pemuda Uchiha itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Meski ia sempat mengancam dan hampir mengeluarkan _amaterasu-_nya untuk mengusir ketiga pengganggu itu, tetapi semua itu sia-sia. Mereka sama sekali tidak terpengaruh, dan malah semakin semangat mengacaukan malam pertamanya dengan Sakura.

Cih, _kuso_!

Kini, kamar pengantin yang seharusnya menjadi tempatnya memadu kasih dengan Sakura berubah menjadi sebuah kamar penginapan. Lihat saja Sai dan Naruto yang tertidur nyaman dengan kaki dan kepala saling tindih. Sedangkan Kakshi, pria yang sudah berumur itu memilih bersandar di kaki ranjang tepat berada di bawah kaki Sakura. Meski Sasuke sudah menyuruh mereka untuk tidur di kamar lain, namun tidak ada yang mematuhinya. Mereka beralasan ingin menjaga Sakura dari keganasan Sasuke untuk malam ini setidaknya.

Melihat keadaan kamarnya seperti itu membuat Sasuke mendengus kesal. Dengan perlahan, ia naik ke tempat tidur dan berbaring di samping istrinya. Tangan besarnya mengusap lembut pipi dan jidat Sakura yang penuh dengan coretan lipstik dan tepung karena kalah dalam bermain kartu. Sasuke juga memiliki beberapa, namun tidak sebanyak istrinya. Yang paling parah adalah Naruto. Pemuda _hyperaktif _itu paling sering kalah, mengakibatkan wajahnya menjadi sasaran empuk. Lihat saja, bentuk wajah Naruto terlihat hancur dengan warna putih dari tepung yang dikombinasikan dengan warna merah dari lipstik milik Sakura. Namun karena terlalu mengantuk, pemuda itu tidak peduli dengan keadaan wajahnya. Lain halnya dengan Kakshi dan Sai, dua lelaki itu sama sekali tidak memiliki bekas apapun di wajah mereka. Siapa sangka, ternyata dua orang itu ternyata sangat ahli bermain kartu. Dan entah dimana Sai belajar hal itu, mengingat dirinya juga masih belajar mengenai emosi. Apalagi Kakashi, pria itu hanya mempelajari buku-buku mesum ciptaan Jiraiya.

Setelah melumat pelan bibir kenyal istrinya, Sasuke mulai memejamkan mata untuk istirahat. Tidak lupa, lengan kokohnya memeluk protektif Sakura mengingat ada orang asing di kamar mereka yang mungkin nanti berani menyentuh Sakura-nya.

Fajar mulai menyingsing, namun sepasang pengantin baru dan tiga tamu tidak tahu diri itu baru mulai memejamkan mata mereka. Setelah melewati malam panas permainan kartu, akhirnya rasa kantuklah yang menumbangkan mereka. Selain itu, pesta perniakahan Sasuke dan Sakura juga menguras tenaga. Bagaimana tidak, semua persiapan dilakukan oleh Naruto, Sai dan Kakashi. Jadi wajarlah mereka bertiga malam ini ingin ikut meramaikan acara malam pertama suami istri itu.

Tidak ada salahnya, "kan. Mereka rekan juga.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa, matahari sudah meninggi dan hampir tergelincir. Namun, para penghuni di kamar Sasuke yang sekarang seperti sebuah penginapan itu masih sunyi. Yang terdengar hanya deru napas dari masing-masing makhluk hidup yang ada di sana.

Lenguhan pelan mulai terdengar, yang ternyata berasal dari gadis paling cantik di tim tujuh itu. Jemari lentiknya mengucek pelan kelopak matanya yang terasa sedikit berat. Ketika iris beningnya mulai menampakkan cahaya, gadis itu langsung bersemu merah melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya.

Hidung mancung dengan pipi pucat bersih. Bibir tipis yang selalu menampakkan seringai _sexy._ Juga alis rapi dan kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan permata _onyx _yang selalu membuatnya terpesona. Tanpa sadar, tangan Sakura mulai bergerak perlahan menyentuh garis rahang Sasuke. Membelai penuh kasih pipi pelipis suaminya. Perlahan namun pasti, jemari lentiknya kini mengarah pada sudut bibir tipis pemuda yang semenjak dulu mencuri hatinya.

Sakura tengah asyik dengan kegiatannya memandangi dan menelusuri wajah suaminya. Ia tidak sadar, jika ternyata Sasuke telah bangun semejak gadis itu membelai wajahnya. Namun pemuda itu tteap berpura-pura tidur, ingin mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan istrinya selanjutnya.

Ketika jemari Sakura mengelus sudut bibirnya, Sasuke mengira ia akan diberi kecupan di bibirnya. Namun kadang, kenyataan memang tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diahrapkan. Ternyata Sakura hanya mengecup sebentar hidung mancungnya lalu berlanjut ke keningnya. Padahal Sasuke ingin di bibir, biar ia langsung bisa melumat bibir kenyal wanitanya yang selalu membuatnya candi itu.

Tetapi bukan Uchiha namanya jika tidak mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Dengan segera, pemuda itu langsung membuka kelopak matanya sebelum Sakura keluar dari tempat tidur. Dengan kedua lengannya, Sasuke memeluk Sakura yang sudah duduk di ranjang sembari menguap cukup lebar.

"Kau meau kemana, Saki~" bisik Sasuke sensual di telinga Sakura. Tanpa peringatan, ia lalu mengulul daun telinga istrinya seraya mempererat pelukannya di pinggang ramping istrinya.

Tak pelak, perbuatan Sasuke menimbulkan lenguhan geli dari Sakura sehingga menimbukan suara yang membuat pemuda itu semakin ingin melakukan lebih.

"Engghh, Sasuh… g-geli…" cicit Sakura yang mendapat serangan tiba-tiba dari suaminya.

Sasuke mengabaikan, bahkan kini kepalanya sudah pindah ke lekukan leher Sakura. Tempat yang sangat sensitif bagi istrinya.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_, b-berhentihh…" Sakura memperingati suaminya untuk berhenti. Sakura sadar, mereka bukannya berdua di akmar ini, melainkan berlima. Gadis itu sudah sangat memerah membayangkan bagaimana jika gurunya dan dua rekannya melihat kegiatan mereka siang ini.

Sasuke hanya membalas dengan gumaman tidak jelas andalannya. Pemuda itu masih menikmati aroma yang menguar dari tubuh istrinya seraya menggigit pelan memberikan tanda kemerahan di leher Sakura.

"H-Hentikan, Sasukehh…" Kembali, Sakura memberi peringatan namun tidak digubris oleh Sasuke.

Bahkan sekarang, suaminya itu telah menelusupkan tangan kanannya dan membelai perut datar Sakura. Sontak, hal itu menambah kegelian bagi Sakura, dan menegluarkan suara sensual yang membuat Sasuke mulai bergairah.

"Sasu-_baka! _Hentikan!" Untuk ketiga kalinya, Sakura menyuruh suaminya untuk berhenti.

Sasuke yang merasa geram, akhirnya memilih untuk menutup mulut Sakura dengan bibirnya. Tangan kirinya yang awalnya memegang pinggang Sakura kini berpindah ke kepala gadis itu dan sedikit memutar kepala merah jambu istrinya. Sehinga Sasuke mendapatkan sudut yang tepat untuk membungkan dan menjelajahi mulut wanitanya.

Erangan Sakura-pun teredam. Meski berusaha kuat untuk mendorong Sasuke, tapi Sakura terus saja gagal.

Merasa tidak akan menang, akhirnya Sakura memilih mengikuti permainan suaminya. Tidak dipungkirinya, ia juga mulai menikmati cumbuan Sasuke pada dirinya.

Mengetahui Sakura sudah mulai rileks dan mulai menerima, Sasuke secara perlahan membaringkan istrinya di kasur tanpa melepas ciumannya.

"Enghh…" Lenguhan kecil terdengar di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

Setelah mendapat posisi yang pas, Sasuke mulai melanjutkan daerah jajahannya. Menghisap bibir bawah Sakura sedikit kuat, akhirnya Sasuke diijinkan masuk ke dalam gua hangat istrinya. Ia langsung disambut oleh lidah hangat Sakura dan mulai menari bersama.

Sasuke yang berada di atas tubuh Sakura lebih mendominasi. Tangan kirinya menangkup pipi istrinya, sedangkan tangan yang satunya tengah bergerilya di balik piyama yang dikenakan Sakura.

Sasuke membelai lembut sisi tubuh Sakura yang membuat gadis itu merinding. Puas menjamah bagian perutnya, Sasuke bergerak naik hingga tangannya tepat berada di bawah dada Sakura. Tidak menunggu lebih lama, Sasuke langsung menelusupkan jemari panjangnya ke dalam bra. Tubuh Sakura langsung menegang merasakan jemari Sasuke yang mulai meremas dadanya. Gadis itu sudah tidak bisa menahan desahannya.

"Unghh… Sasukehh~" desahnya cukup berisik.

Sasuke menyeringai, ia kembali melumat bibir istrinya yang mulai membengkak. Jemarinya semakin berani membelai dan meremas dada kiri istrinya. Kali ini, desahan Sakura teredam karena suaminya tengah menjajah mulutnya dengan ganas. Saliva yang tidak tertampung mulai merembes melewati sudut bibir masing-masing.

Wajah Sakura sudah sangat merah, tatapannya juga sayu karena hormonnya meningkat akibat perbuatan suaminya. Napasnya mulai tersengal karena pagutan Sasuke yang tiada henti. Kemudian sesuatu yang keras terasa menusuk perutnya membuat jantung Sakura semakin berpacu. Ternyata Sasuke sudah tidak bisa menahan gairahnya.

"S-Sass…" Sakura mendesah. Sakura meremas rambut suaminya, memberi isyarat untuk melepaskan pagutannya karena napasnya sudah sesak.

Namun Sasuke malah semakin memperdalam ciumannya merasakan remasan di kulit kepalanya. Bahkan ia semakin merasa gairahnya meledak.

Melepaskan pagutannya, Sasuke menempelkan keningnya dengan Sakura. Seringai puas tumbuh di bibirnya saat melihat istrinya mengap-mengap dengan wajah memerah.

"Kau terlihat lezat, Sakura," komentar Sasuke sembari meremas pelan dada istrinya dengan tangannya yang masih menangkup benda kenyal milik istrinya.

Sakura melotot dengan wajah memerah, "Sasuke!" pekiknya malu.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai, kemudian melumat sebentar bibir istrinya penuh sayang. Dengan tidak rela, ia mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam baju istrinya.

Perlahan, tangannya mulai merayap untuk membuka kancing piyama Sakura. kepalanya ia telusupkan di leher jenjang istrinya. Baru tiga buah kancing yang terbuka, tiba-tiba suara nyaring nan ngebas menghentikan kegiatan pengantin baru itu.

"Uwaa, Teme! Kau melakukan pelecehan pada Sakura-_chan_!" teriak Naruto dengan mata ngeri pada Sasuke. Mulutnya mangap dengan jari telunjuknya mengarah bergantian pada Sakura dan Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung menyingkir dari atas tubuh istrinya. Ia segera mengancingkan kembali piyama Sakura. Pemuda itu tidak akan pernah rela jika ada mata lain selain dirinya melihat apa yang menjadi miliknya.

"Dobe!" desis Sasuke.

"Sepertinya kita mengganggu malam pengantin mereka," gumam Sai yang ternyata telah bangun dan menjadi penonton dari _live action _gratis dari pasangan pengantin baru itu. Dengan wajah polos dan senyum ramahnya, Sai tersenyum pada sepasang suami istri yang masih berbaring di atas kasur. "Lanjutkan saja, tinggal dua kancing lagi," lanjutnya.

Mata Sasuke melotot pada Sai, namun tidak ditanggapi oleh pemuda yang sekilas terlihat mirip dengannya itu.

"Ternyata melihat langsung lebih seru daripada membaca." Kali ini Kakashi yang bersuara dengan seringai mesum di balik topengnya. "Aku rela mejadi penonton sampai selesai," imbuhnya.

Dan kini, _sharingan _Sasuke telah aktif dan langsung bertransformasi menjadi _mangekyou_. Sedangkan Sakura, gadis itu hanya bersembunyi di balik selimut tebal. Terlalu malu untuk sekedar bertatap muka dengan ketiga lelaki itu.

Mungkin karena terlalu bersemangat dan sudah tidak tahan, Sasuke sampai melupakan kehadiran Naruto, Sai dan Kakashi.

"Enyah kalian dari rumahku!" desis Sasuke yang diselimuti aura pembunuh. Giginya bergemeletuk saking kesal dan marahnya. "Mati kalian!"

Sebelum Sasuke sempat mengeluarkan _chidori-_nya, ketiga tamu tak diundang itu telah melarikan diri.

Sasuke bernapas berat, ia melirik istrinya yang masih menyembunyikan diri di balik selimut. "Mereka sudah pergi," jelasnya.

Sakura lalu mengungkapkan kepalanya, ia melihat keadaan kamar yang sudah sepi dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. "I-Itu memalukan, Sasuke-_kun_," gumamnya dengan wajah bersemu merah.

Sasuke menyeringai, ia kembali menindih Sakura. "Bisa kita lanjutkan?" tanyanya dengan seringai _sexy_.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, merasa agak canggung dan masih malu. Namun Sasuke sudah kembali menyerang leher Sakura yang langsung disambut erangan oleh istrinya.

Kemudian, suara berat kembali menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Sakura, kami membawakan makan siang!"

Sasuke menggeram kesal karena kegiatannya harus tertunda kembali.

Ckk, dasar mertua sialan!

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Hai… saya memutuskan untuk membuat fic ini menjadi MC.

Untuk chap ini, saya terinspirasi dari temen saya yang nyeritain gimana malam pengantinnya yang berakhir dengan main kartu bersama suami dan teman-temannya. Mba Widii, maafkan saya udah bikin curhatan mba jadi fic gaje begini, khekhe…tapi keknya aman, dia mana tahu tentang fanfiction kek gini, hohoho

Terimakasih untuk kalian yg sudah membaca dan memberikan ripiu di chap-chap sebelumnya…

Sankyuu…


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), gaje de el-el…**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

.

.

Haruno Kizashi tersenyum cerah, pria itu memeluk putrinya penuh syukur. "Syukurlah, kau masih bisa berjalan, nak," ujarnya lega.

Sakura yang baru keluar dari kamar dan langsung mendapat ucapan seperti itu dari ayahnya hanya mengernyit bingung. Benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan ayah tercintanya. Mungkin ayahnya itu masih merasa kehilangan dirinya, pikir Sakura kemudian.

Sasuke yang melihat tingkah ayah mertuanya hanya mendengus, "Kalau saja tidak ada gangguan tadi malam, putrimu akan kubuat tidak bisa bangun sekalian," batinnya kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal, setelah bebas dari tiga makhluk menyebalkan, sekarang datang lagi pengganggu lainnya. Dan kapan waktu baginya untuk memulai restorasi klannya kalau diganggu terus menerus.

Mebuki yang melihat tingkah suaminya menggeleng pelan. Ia tahu, suaminya itu sangat menyayangi putri semata wayang mereka. Karena itulah, tadi Kizashi memaksanya untuk memasak makan siang yang lebih banyak untuk dibawa kesini. Meskipun alasannya begitu, tapi Mebuki tahu apa alasan sebenarnya dari Kizashi. Sepertinya, suaminya itu belum sepenuhnya bisa melepaskan Sakura.

Akhirnya, siang itu kediaman Uchiha dipenuhi oleh tawa riang dari Kizashi dan Sakura. Sedangkan Mebuki hanya terkekeh pelan melihat putri dan suaminya. Dan Sasuke, pemuda itu tengah makan dalam diam dengan wajah datar dengan aura suram. Ck, mertua sialan!

.

.

Saat ini, Sasuke tengah duduk di teras belakang rumahnya ditemani oleh Kizashi. Meski sangat enggan, namun Sasuke bersedia meladeni pria menyebalkan itu bermain shogi.

"Sasuke," panggil Kizashi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari papan shogi.

"Hn." Sasukepun sama, ia tidak repot-repot melihat ke arah mertuanya.

Kizashi memindahkan biduknya, "Aku masih belum merelakan Sakura," ucapnya datar.

Sasuke tidak terkejut dengan pernyataan Kizashi, untung saja ia memiliki alasan khusus saat melamar Sakura dulu. Kalau tidak, sampai saat ini ia pasti belum diperbolehkan mempersunting gadisnya.

"Aku tidak peduli, yang terpenting Sakura sudah menjadi istriku sekarang," jawab Sasuke dengan seringai tipis.

Kizashi melihat Sasuke dengan ekor matanya, ia kemudian mendengus. "Aku ingin mengambil putriku kembali," kesalnya.

Sasuke menautkan alisnya, mertuanya ini benar-benar menyebalkan. "Tidak bisa!," tolak Sasuke, "lagipula, di dalam perut Sakura sudah berkeliaraan benihku," imbuhnya penuh kemenangan. Sasuke menyeringai melihat wajah mertuanya yang kesal menahan amarah.

Brakk!

Kizashi menghempaskan papan shogi tersebut hingga berceceran, ia langsung berdiri meninggalkan Sasuke. "Oh, putriku yang malang," gumamnya.

Sasuke hanya menatap mertuanya itu dengan pandangan geli. "Cih, aku tidak akan pernah menyerahkan Sakura," gerutunya.

.

.

Sesaat setelah kepergian Kizashi, Sakura muncul dengan membawa segelas jus tomat dan secangkir kopi. Namun gadis itu sedikit kaget melihat suaminya tengah merapikan papan shogi dan bidak-bidaknya. Bukankah tadi ayahnya dan suaminya tengah bermain shogi.

"Apa yang terjadi, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura. Ia lalu menaruh nampan berisi minuman tersebut di atas _tatami_.

"Hn, tidak ada," bohong Sasuke. Pemuda itu kemudian mengambil jus tomat dan langsung meminumnya, mengabaikan papan shogi di sampingnya.

Mendesah pelan, Sakura kemudian bangun berniat untuk mencari ayahnya. Namun, ketika akan bangun, tangannya ditarik oleh suaminya.

"Duduklah!" perintah Sasuke.

Mengikuti perintah suaminya, Sakura merebahkan diri di samping Sasuke. Melirik melalui ekor matanya, Sakura mengerutkan kening melihat Sasuke yang mendesah berat. Tidak biasanya, pikirnya.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura menyentuh ringan bahu suaminya.

Melihat adanya kesempatan, Sasuke menggeser posisinya lebih menempel pada istrinya. Perlahan, ia merebahkan kepalanya di paha Sakura dan memeluk erat pinggang mungil istrinya. Kepalanya tersembunyi di perut ramping Sakura, membuat gadis itu sedikit kegelian dengan Sasuke yang sengaja mengusapkan wajahnya di sana.

"G-Geli, Sasuke-_kun_," protes Sakura sambil cekikikan.

Sasuke menyeringai, ia kemudian mendongak untuk melihat wajah istrinya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Sasuke mengangkat tangannya da mengusap lembut pipi istrinya yang berada di atasnya.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari suaminya membuat Sakura langsung menghentikan tawanya. Kini, pipi putihnya telah ternoda oleh blur kemerahan akibat tindakan Sasuke. Apalagi ketika Sasuke mengusap berulang-ulang sudut bibirnya, entah kenapa hal itu membuat perut Sakura mulai terasa aneh.

Dan tanpa menunggu lagi, Sasuke memegang tengkuk Sakura dengan tangan kananya. Perlahan namun pasti, Sasuke memberi tekanan di sana membuat Sakura semakin menunduk.

Dan, hap!

Sasuke akhirnya kembali bisa mencicipi bibir kenyal nan manis Sakura. Mereka menutup mata masing-masing, meraskaan sensasi dari penyatuan bibir mereka.

Tangan Sakura yang awalnya berada di pundak Sasuke, kini telah pindah menangkup pipi pemuda itu dan tangan yang satunya mencengkram erat rambut Sasuke. Merasakan hal itu, Sasuke semakin memperdalam ciumannya dengan mulai meminta izin untuk memasuki gua hangat milik istrinya.

Merasaan Sasuke mengigit-gigit bibirnya, Sakura sedikit membuka celah bibirnya. Membiarkan suaminya mengeksplorasi dirinya. Kemudian erangan rendah keluar dari mulut Sakura tanpa bisa menahannya.

"Engh…"

Mendengar istrinya mengeluarkan suara manisnya, membuat Sasuke bergairah. Tanpa melepaskan pagutannya, pemuda itu bangun dari paha Sakura dan mendudukkan diri. Lengan kirinya melilit pinggang Sakura posesif, sedangkan tangan kanannya kini bergerilya menyentuh bagian punggung, leher dan akhirnya berhenti di kepala Sakura.

Napas Sakura mulai sesak, ia sedikit mendorong dada suaminya untuk memberikannya waktu menghirup oksigen. Sasukepun mengerti, dengan enggan ia membuat jarak dari wajah Sakura. pemuda itu menyeringai melihat keadaan istrinya; wajah memerah sempurna, mata sayu dan mulut terbuka menghirup rakus oksigen di sekitar mereka.

Sakura yang melihat tatapan Sasuke padanya, menenggelamkan diri di dada bidang suaminya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya karena malu. Kemudian dada Sasuke sedikit bergetar, dan Sakura mendongak untuk melihat suaminya yang tengah terkekeh.

"Sasuke-_kun_," gerutu Sakura masih dengan wajah merona akibat ciuman mereka.

"Kau terlihat menggairahkan," goda Sasuke dengan seringai _sexy_.

Sakura semakin memerah, "Dasar mesum!" teriaknya sembari memukul pelan dada Sasuke.

Sasuke menangkap kedua tangan Sakura dengan mudah, ia kemudian mengecup penuh kasih kening lebar istrinya. Sakura yang awalnya kesal, kini hanya bisa terdiam menikmati sentuhan sayang suaminya.

Perlahan, Sakura mulai menutup matanya. Dadanya berdegup semakin kencang, dan perutnya terasa bergolak dengan sensasi menyenangkan.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Sasuke menyatukan kembali bibir mereka. ia langsung menerobos bibir istrinya setelah mendapat undangan selamat datang dari Sakura.

Puas menjelajahi mulut Sakura, kini Sasuke memindahkan daerah jajahannya. Hidung mancungnya ia tenggelamkan di leher jenjang istrinya, menghirup aroma memabukkan yang menguar disana. Ingin merasakan lebih, Sasuke menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mencicipi kulit Sakura, dan langsung disambut erangan menggairahkan.

Sasuke menyeringai, ia semakin berani. Tangan kanannya kini telah menelusup ke dalam kaos yang dikenakan Sakura.

"Sa-Sasuh…" Sakura mendesi ketika merasakan tangan dingin suaminya mengusap bagian dalam tubuhnya. Rasanya menggelitik membuat sesuatu tubuhnya merinding. Apalagi ketika jemari lentik suaminya mulai bermain-main dengan renda bra yang dikenakannya.

Berniat untuk mendapatkan lebih, Sasuke mencari pengait bra yang digunakan Sakura. Wajahnya masih setia terkubur di leher istrinya, memberikan gigitan cinta disana.

Namun, kegiatan pasangan muda itu terganggu oleh suara berat nan mencekam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada putriku, Uchiha!"

Sontak, mereka berdua langsung menarik diri. Sasuke membantu istrinya memperbaiki penampilannya yang sedikit kusut. Sakura sendiri tengah merona hebat, ia benar-benar sangat malu karena ayahnya menangkap basah dirinya dan Sasuke.

Kizashi melotot marah, ia benar –benar tidak rela putrinya di-_grepe-grepe _seperti itu, meskipun oleh suaminya sendiri.

Mebuki yang berada di belakang suaminya hanya bisa merona, ia mengusap pelan pundak Kizashi untuk menenangkan suaminya. "Sudahlah, kita harus segera pulang," ujarnya lembut.

Kizashi menyipitkan matanya, "Tidak!" tukasnya cepat, "aku ingin menginap, aku tidak akan membiarkan putriku dalam bahaya," geram Kizashi sambil mengirimkan tatapan membunuh pada menantunya.

Sasuke dan Sakura berdiri. Gadis itu memegang erat lengan Sasuke, bingung harus bagaimana menghadapi ayahnya. Dan Sasuke, pemuda itu hanya diam dengan wajah datar. Meski hatinya tengah mengutuk ayah mertuanya, namun ia tidak menyuarakannya keluar.

Apalagi sekarang, ayah Sakura ingin menginap. Artinya, restorasi klannya akan kembali terganggu. Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahan. Kalau bisa, ia ingin mengirim ayah mertuanya itu ke dimensi lain.

Namun, sepertinya _Kami-sama _berbaik hati padanya.

"Kita harus pulang, Kizashi-_kun_, dan jangan membantah!" perintah Mebuki. Ia lalu menyeret suaminya untuk keluar dari rumah Uchiha. Kizashi benar-benar tidak bisa berkutik di hadapan istrinya.

"Kalian berdua bisa lanjutkan yang tadi," katanya menggoda sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

"_Kaa-san_!" teriak Sakura malu. Ia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Sasuke yang tengah menyeringai mesum padanya.

"Aku lebih menyukai ibumu daripada ayahmu," ucap Sasuke berpendapat. ia langsung mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan menggendongnya masuk ke dalam.

Sakura menjerit kaget, ia meronta untuk lepas dari kungkungan Sasuke. Namun tidak berhasil, cengkraman Sasuke begitu kuat. "Kau mau apa?" tanyanya takut-takut.

Sasuke menampilkan seringai mesumnya, "Kita lanjutkan yang tadi, seperti kata ibumu."

"Sasuke mesum!"

Lengkingan suara Sakura memecah kesunyian di komplek Uchiha.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

.

.

Saya tida bosan-bosannya mengucapkan terima kasih untuk riviewers yang sudah meninggalkan jejaknya untuk fic ini. Pun untuk readers yang sudah membaca fic _absurd _ini. Semoga kalian bisa menikmati chap ini, dan bisa sedikit menghibur xD


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

warning : OOC,...

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu terlihat berantakan, dengan selimut kusut dan bantal yang yang bertaburan di lantai. Di bawah kaki ranjang, haori putih Sasuke teregeletak nyaman, dan di dekat pintu, kaos merah milik Sakura hampir sudah tidak berbentuk.

Di atas ranjang, sepasang suami istri nampaknya tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka. Sakura yang berbaring terlentang, dengan Sasuke yang berada di atasnya.

Buliran keringat terlihat menempel di dahi Sasuke sehingga membuat rambutnya sedikit lepek. Tidak jauh beda dengan keadaan istrinya.

Namun, raut kesakitan kembali di wajah Sakura, sehingga membuat Sasuke kembali panik. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia berada dalam kondisi seperti ini, tidak tahu apa yang mesti di lakukannya. Karena itu, ia hanya membelai mahkota merah muda Sakura untuk menenangkannya.

"SShh, tahanlah…" ujarnya menenangkan.

Sakura mencengkram erat bisep suaminya, "Sakit, Sasuke-_kun_," rintihnya dengan wajah memerah menahan nyeri. Setetes cairan bening terlihat merembes dari pelupuk matanya.

Mengecup kening Sakura, Sasuke kembali membelai dan sedikit memijit pinggang Sakura. Mencoba untuk mengurangi rasa nyeri yang melanda istrinya.

Merasakan sentuhan suaminya, Sakura tersenyum tipis. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menangkupkannya di pipi kiri Sasuke. "_Gomen, _Sasuke-_kun_," ujarnya penuh penyesalan.

Sasuke menatap intens Sakura, "Hn," balasnya dengan gumaman, sembari mencium ringan bibir bengkak istrinya.

Kemudian, sesuatu dalam tubuh Sakura seolah bergejolak membuatnya menggeram rendah. Matanya terpejam erat, giginya bergemeletuk menahan rasa sakita di bagian perut dan bawah tubuhnya.

"Ughh, _ittai_!" desisnya.

Sasuke bingung, benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Pemuda itu hanya mengusap peluh di pelipis Sakura dan menenangkannya dengan belaian lembut darinya. Meski ia tahu, perbuatannya itu sama sekali tidak dapat menghilangkan rasa sakit yang kini tengah mendera Sakura.

Setelah sepuluh menit Sakura menggeliat kesakitan, akhirnya Sasuke bisa bernapas lega saat melihat istrinya yang mulai terlelap. Jemari panjangnya merapikan rambut kusut Sakura, dan menyeka buliran keringat di sekitar wajah dan leher gadis _pink _yang sudah berstatus sebagai istrinya itu.

Mendesah pelan, Sasuke kemudian turun dari ranjang dan mengambil bantal dan selimut yang tercecer di lantai. Setelah merubah posisi tidur Sakura agar lebih nyaman dan tentunya meneyelimuti tubuh hampir polos istrinya, Sasuke lalu mengambil haori miliknya dan baju Sakura serta rok selutut milik istrinya yang tersebar di kamarnya. Membawanya ke keranjang pakaian kotor, ia kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi.

Sasuke melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, matanya menyipit melihat bekas kuku Sakura yang tercetak di sepanjang dadanya. Mungkin nanti ia bisa menyuruh Sakura untuk menyembuhkannya. Kemudian, tatapannya tertuju pada bagian bawah anggota tubunya. Ia mengacak kasar rambutnya, merasa frustasi melihat celananya yang sedikit menyembul akibat gairahnya yang tidak tersalurkan.

"Sial, kenapa Sakura harus dalam periode bulananya," gerutunya. Ia kemudian menyalakan _shower _dan merasakan air dingin membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

Kembali, misinya untuk merestorasi klannya harus tertunda. Setidaknya mungkin sampai satu minggu ke depan. Semoga saja Sasuke bisa menahan dirinya.

.

.

.

"Oi Teme! Disini," teriak Naruto tatkala Sasuke memasuki kedai ramen langganan pemuda _kyuubi _itu.

Sasuke berdecak mendengar teriakan Naruto, karena ia sama sekali tidak suka mnejadi pusat perhatian. "Bisa kau tidak teriak, Dobe!" desisnya seraya menarik salah satu kursi.

Naruto hanya nyengir, ia kembali menyeruput kuah ramennya hingga tandas. "Paman, satu porsi ukurna jumbo lagi!" pintanya.

"Siap Naruto!" sahut Teuchi dari dalam dapur.

"_Lagi_?" batin Sasuke. Ia tidak ingin menghitung berapa mangkuk yang sudah dihabiskan oleh sahabat yang tidak ingin diakuinya.

Kemudian, suara lonceng berbunyi menandakan ada pengunjung baru. Merasakan _chakra _yang sangat akrab, Sasuke melirik dengan ekor matanya ke arah pintu masuk. Ia langsung menyipitkan matanya ketika menangkap sosok pemuda merah yang secara kebetulan juga menatap ke arahnya. Sasuke ingin sekali meninju wajah menyeringai yang ditujukan padanya.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke, Naruto malah sangat senang melihat siapa yang tengah berjalan ke arah mejanya dan Sasuke. "Oi, Gaara! kapan kau datang?" tanyanya antusias.

"Beberapa jam yang lalu," jawab Gaara sembari menarik sebuh kursi dan duduk tepat di depan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak menayapaku, Naruto," protes Kankuro yang juga duduk di smaping Gaara.

Naruto terkekeh, "Oh, halo juga," sapa Naruto sekenanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Teuchi datang dengan semangkuk ramen milik Naruto. Pria tua itu tersenyum cerah melihat Sasuke dan Gaara juga yang berada di kedainya.

"Untuk kalian bertiga, akan datang lima menit lagi," ujarnya kembali ke dapur dengan membawa mangkuk bekas Naruto. Ia tidak perlu bertanya tentang pesanan, mereka, karena Teuchi sudah hapal betul ramen favorit pemuda-pemuda itu.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya yang tersembunyi di dalam saku celananya, rahangnya terlihat mengeras. Manik kelamnya menyipit kearah pemuda merah yang merupakan kazekage Suna itu. Kemarahannya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun, namun masih bisa ditahannya. Ia tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu yang akan menarik perhatian di tempat umum seperti ini. Itu bukan sifat Uchiha. Namun, bagaimana jika ini sudah berhubungan dengan orang yang kau cintai. Nah, itu lain lagi ceritanya.

Brak!

Tidak tahan, Sasuke menggebrak meja di depannya menyebabkan kuah ramen Naruto tumpah setengahnya. Pemuda yang awalnya tengah sibuk dengan dunia ramennya itu, kini mneatap Sasuke kesal. "Teme, kau menumpahkan ramenku, tahu," kesalnya mengerucutkan bibir.

Sasuke semakin merasa panas melihat ekspresi Naruto. "Jangan menampilkan wajah menjijikkan itu, Dobe," desis Sasuke tajam. Sedetik kemudian, _onyx-_nya kembali pada objek utamanya.

"Ah, jadi. Bagaimana kabar Sakura? Dia baik-baik saja, hm?" tanya Gaara basa-basi. Tangannya yang masih memegang sumpit mengaduk perlahan kuah ramen yang tersisa.

"Apa pedulimu?" bentak Sasuke. Ia benar-benar ingin menghajar wajah datar di depannya.

Gaara menyeringai. "Apa salah, aku menanyakan kabar gadis yang aku cintai?"

Naruto kini terlalu takut untuk ikut campur lagi, bisa-bisa ia mendapat amukan Sasuke nantinya. Lebih baik, ia menghabiskan sisa ramennya yang masih setengah mangkuk. Sayang kalau tidak habis. Sedangkan Kankuro, sudah pergi entah kemana.

Kening Sasuke berkedut. Apa katanya? Gadis yang aku cintai? Hell no… sekarang Sakura sudah menjadi istrinya. "Hn, dia sangat baik-baik saja bersamaku, jika itu yang ingin kau tahu," jelas Sasuke yang sudah bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Apa karena istrinya yang tengah datang bulan, emosinya ikut gampang meledak begini. Mungkin saja, itu adalah ikatan batin suami istri xD.

Sasuke tahu, Gaara dan istrinya pernah memiliki hubungan khusus. Dan sekarang, Gaara secara terang-terangan menyatakan kalau ia masih mencintai Sakura. Bahkan, Gaara menuturkan tidak bisa melupakan manisnya ciuman pertama mereka.

Ckk, rasanya Sasuke ingin menghadiahkan _amaterasu _pada kazekage muda kita. Sasuke pikir, ia adalah yang pertama untuk Sakura. Dan pemuda itu ingin selalu menjadi yang pertama dalam segala hal untuk gadis itu.

"Aku selesai," ungkap Gaara sembari berdiri dan menaruh sejumlah uang di meja. "Aku ingin mengunjungi Sakura, tidak masalah 'kan?" Sama sekali tidak membutuhkan jawaban dari Sasuke, Gaara langsung melangkah ke luar kedai.

Sasuke menggeram rendah, tanpa sadar ia mematahkan dua sumpit di genggamannya. "Kau bayar bagianku, Dobe," desisnya langsung melesat menyusul Gaara, "yang benar saja," erangnya.

Tidak ingin meninggalkan dua sahabatnya yang mungkin akan berakhir dengan saling membunuh satu sama lain, Naruto langsung mengeluarkan bebererapa lembar uang kertas dan berlari menyusul dua orang itu.

.

.

.

.

Sakura yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi mendesah puas. Meski perutnya masih terasa nyeri, namun tidak sesakit sebelumnya. Mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, Sakura mencari-cari baju ganti di dalam lembari. Ketika, ingin membuka jubah mandinya, ia mendengar suara suaminya yang baru pulang.

"_Tadaima_…"

Sakura langsung melempar handuk di kepalanya, dan berlari keluar dari kamarnya untuk menyambut Sasuke hanya dengan jubah mandinya saja.

"_Okaeri, _Sasuke-_kun_," teriaknya sembari berlari. Namun, ketika tiba ruang tamu, ia sedikit kaget melihat Gaara dan Naruto juga ada di sana.

"Hai, Sakura-_chan_," sapa Naruto mengangkat tangannya.

Wajahnya langsung memerah mengingat apa yang tengah dikenakannya saat ini. "Uh, halo juga Naruto, Gaara," sapanya kikuk.

Sasuke yang baru datang dari dapur menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat Sakura, ia lalu merangkul sitrinya dari belakang. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Sakura kaget, ia langsung tersenyum gugup karena mereka tengah kedatangan tamu.

"Uhm, Sasuke-_kun, _bisa le—"

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan ucapannya, suaminya telah terlebih dahulu memagut bibirnya dari belakang.

Tidak peduli dengan Naruto yang melotot kaget dan Gaara yang memalingkan wajahnya. Sasuke terus menjelajahi mulut istrinya, mengabaikan erangan Sakura yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. Pemuda itu memang tidak suka mengungkapkan hal seperti ini di depan umum, tapi apa boleh buat. Ia hanya inin menunjukkannya pada Gaara. Gaara boleh mengambil ciuman pertama istrinya, namun pada akhirnya Sakura tetap menjadi miliknya. Selamnya.

"Oi Teme, kau ingin membunuh Sakura-_chan_." Naruto memperingatkan ketika melihat wajah sahabat _pink-_nya yang sudah sangat merah dan kekurangan oksigen.

Dengan sangat tidak rela, Sasuke melepaskan cumbuannya. "Ganti bajumu," ujarnya, lalu mengecup kembali bibir merah istrinya sekilas.

Menunduk, Sakura mengangguk dan langsung melesat ke dalam kamarnya. "I-itu sangat memalukan," gerutunya masih dengan wajah merah. Ia bingung, apa yang tengah dipikirkan suaminya melakukan hal itu di depan Gaara dan Naruto. Meski mereka sudah menikah, tetapi tetap saja melakukan hal itu di depan orang lain memalukan. Sakura benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang ada di kepala Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke, ia hanya menyeringai melihat wajah memerah Naruto dan delikan tajam dari Gaara.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebenarnya lagi ngetik untuk lanjutan RM (fic collab saya), tapi karena lagi _stuck _di delay dulu dan malah dapet ide untuk lanjutin fic ini xD

Oy, di fic ini, Sakura tidak pernah ngaish cpr untuk Naruto, jadi _first kiss-_nya diambil Gaara :3

Gomen untuk typo...

Terima kasih untuk readers dan riviewers :D


End file.
